


Since you left

by Robron_emmerdale1



Category: robron
Genre: Heartache, Life without aaron, Other, reunion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale1/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale1
Summary: Robert has never felt as much pain as he feels now.Never did he understand how it felt to he empty until now.Life without Aaron, since he went to Dublin, is hard but it's about to get a lot harder.. a reunion in store or will everything crumble infront of his eyes?The two are tested when one of them is in desperate need but will the other answer his call for help?





	1. Drown your sorrows.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this story a few days now and I think I got it on track.  
> Share your thoughts please,
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Ciara x

As Robert lay in bed one morning, the cold breeze hitting him nicely as the window swung open, he thought about the people he's hurt. If he had to list everyone he'd be here a while. 

Look at Katie. As he thought about her, a heart clenching pain ached in his chest. Guilt. He'd never regretting anything more in his life. Ever since, the day replayed in his head over and over like a record.  He bullied her, made her look like a foolish liar and worst of all, he killed her. That's something you can't forget. 

Aaron. He'd messed him around so much. Playing games with his head and deliberately being a selfish arrogant man just to annoy Aaron. He treated him as if he didn't have meaning, as if Robert was much better than him when really he always knew Aaron was the best sort of person there is. He's the sort of person you wanna be and to be with.

He shut his eyes but he jumped up when he heard his phone ringing. 'Victoria'. He sighed. For a second he hoped it'd be Aaron but he has to just keep on hoping. 

"Morning Robert!" Victoria said cherpily. It was good that even though her and Adam weren't in a good place that she could still be happy.

"Vic." Robert sighed.

"Oh my god, I can't deal with you Rob." 

"What've I don't now?"

"The point is what you haven't done. Get up, shower, throw on summit decent and come to the pub for some breakfast." She demanded.

"Err, I don't think so.." he mumbled. 

She couldn't keep doing this. The past few morning include the same routine.. trying to get Robert out of bed.

"If you don't get out of that bed I'll come over and drag you out." She laughed.

Robert smiled a little bit, "Fine. Let me freshen up, not that there's anyone here I wanna impress." He said rolling his eyes.

"No more moaning too!" Victoria added becfore hanging up. She skipped into the kitchen and began to make Roberts breakfast.

 

Robert stared at his screensaver. Him and Aaron look so happy. It hurt to compare the times they had. "

Maybe it was time to move on." he thought.

 

____

 

He arrived at the pub about 30 minutes later and the place what quite full. As he walked in the door, he bumped into Victoria,

"I was just getting ready to come and drag you out of that house." She admitted.

"Well in here." Robert smiled.

Victoria ushered him to a table and soon a full English was placed infront of him. Robert thanked her and she walked off. 

His stomach wasn't able for food. It hurt too much. 

He got a tissue and put a few pieces of food into it and put it in his pocket. He pretended he was chewing every time Victoria looked but when she didn't, he repeated stashing his food. There was only a sausage left on the plate when he decided to hand it back.

"That made you feel a lot better im guessing." She laughed.

His pockets felt heavy as he walked to the bathroom. He emptied the food filled napkins into the bin.

It was 1.00pm now. Was if too early to start drinking..? Maybe but did Robert care..? No.

It was 4.00om by the time Victoria told him he'd had enough. He drank over 20 pints. Victoria kept giving it to him because she felt sorry for him and it seemed somewhat comforting to Robert to drink. That's not a good thing but it was better than him sitting at home being sad. This took his mind off things.

"one more.. one mo-more, pl-please?" Robert slurred.

Victoria shook her head.

"Vic., Vic, please! It's erm, it's very important!" He argued. 

"The answers no! You've had enough." She told him, nothing changing her mind.

 

"Fine, you.. if you don't want my money.. MY money.. I'll find someone who.. who am.. who does." He laughed. Robert got off his stool, couldn't find his feet and smack fell face first. 

Charity stood over him, "Oh Sugden." She smirked, stepping over him and walking off behind the bar. 

Suddenly someone was there helping him to his feet. 

"Robert--" Chrissie said as he was swaying on his feet.

"Don't to-touch me!" He interupted. Victoria and the attention of all the people in the pub turned to the two.

"I was just--" Chrissie started, but Robert butted in again, "This is.. this is all your fault, you know. It's all your fault that.. my husband, my Aaron hates me." 

Chrissie didn't want to argue with the angry, sad drunk man. She pittied him.

"Whatever you say but I didn't make you sleep with my sister." She muttered. Robert shook his head, 

"Your fault." He hissed.

He stumbled out the door and to Davids shop. He bumped into a vegetable stand outside the shop and all the veg spread across the ground. 

David came out when he heard the noise. Robert was getting to his feet..,

"Am., there, there was a bug.. a bug in the vegetable cart." He lied. 

Inside the shop, he slammed a pack of cans down on the counter and threw some money up. 

Victoria watched as Robert walked towards the mill and David picked up vegetables off the ground.

 

____

 

Robert threw himself down on the sofa when he got back to the mill. The only thing in his stomach was beer. That couldn't be good or healthy for anyone but Robert didnt care, he didnt care about anything anymore. 

It was about 6pm when he finished all 12 cans. He sat there sobbing to himself. Trying to think of the good times. 

"Worlds best husband." 

He read the mug over and over. Anger built up in him and he picked it up and with all his force, smashed it off the wall, pieces flying everywhere. He turned up the radio really loud to attempt to block out his thoughts.

 

___

 

"Aaron?" Victoria said. Finially she had done it. She'd called Aaron.

"Vic." Aaron replied.

"How are you?" 

"Been better what about you?"

"Worried.."

"What's Robert gone and done now?"

"He's drinking the village dry!" 

"What a muppet." Aaron said, running his face in frustration.

"He had to physically be picked up  in the pub earlier.." she explained.

"That bad, ey?"

"I just.. I don't know what to do anymore. He won't get outta bed most days." Victoria cried. 

Aaron bit his lower lip lightly. It was tough hearing how much Roberts been struggling..

"Tell me what to do, Aaron. You know him better than anyone!" She pleaded. 

"I dunno what to tell ya." He admitted.

"please. anything, Aaron!" She begged.

She couldn't fix Robert herself but she wanted to help him someway.

"Vic, let him sleep it off tonight maybe.. but go check on him tonight before you go home. He's terribly clumsy when he's drunk." Aaron said, 1/2 smiling as he remembered drunk Robert.

"Thanks Aaron." She smiled. 

At lease now she had gotten some decent advice off someone who know him really well, better than anyone else knows him.

"Err, tell me later how he is when you get home,ya?" Aaron said kinda awkwardly.

 

____

 

The consequences of no breakfast was coming back to him. Now Robert felt hungry. 

He stumbled to the kitchen and ruffled through the presses. So much food, such little selection.

He didn't take much notice as he shoved a load of food in the oven, turned it on, without looking at the temperature that is and got out a glass and cutlery for himself. 

He threw himself back on the couch. 

"I'll close my eyes for.. 5 minutes." He whispered to himself as he fell into a deep sleep. 

____

 

It was 7.30pm and Victoria was on her way home. She apolagised to David for the mess Robert made earlier as she passed the shop. He was quite understanding about it though. 

A part of her felt hopeful for Robert and Aaron's realationship because it was clear they each still loved and cared. 

As she walked down the driveway of the Mill she gasped. 

"Robert! Oh my god, Robert!" She screamed seeing dark clouds of smoke and flames.

TBC??


	2. Count your lucky stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse ..

Robert woke up when he felt the unmerciful heat. He saw the flames and smoke.

"Ah!" He roared, jumping up. He needed to get out and fast. The front door was surrounded with flames so there was no hope he was getting out there. 

Outside, Victoria was banging on the front door. "ROBERT!?" She was roaring at the top of her lungs. 

Debbie was on her way home from the pub too when she saw. She raced down to meet Victoria, "Tell me theres nobody in there, please." She sighed.

Victorya wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, "Rob." 

Debbie took out her phone and called an ambulance and fire brigaid. "They said 10-15 minutes"

Victoria was shocked, "He doesn't have 10-15 minutes! He's in a burning building for god sake!"

Debbie looked up at the beautiful house that had just been done up and now it was a cloud of smoke. 

"Calm down--" Debbie began but Victoria's sobs cut her off,

"How, How can I be calm when I'm about to loose my brother.. just like I lost my mum all those years ago. She had the worst death possible because.. because she knew there was no way out and, and he's probably in there trying to find a way out and he can't!" Victoria wailed. 

Debbie didn't know what to say. She decided it'd be best to say nothing at all. 

 

Inside, Robert was panicking. For a second he thought he needed to get Aaron out but then it hit him that he was gone. Robert froze. "Would it really be that bad if I didn't get out?" He thought.  Robert started coughing once again. Shakily he picked up his ans Aaron's picture and held it tight in his hand,

"Im sorry Aaron" he whispered. 

 

____

 

It was good to be back at the village. Aaron strolled into the whoolpack to see Adam standing at the bar.

"Aaron." Adam smiled pulling him into a hug.

Charity put a pint infront of him, "Get that down ya."

A part of Aaron hoped Robert would be here. Aaron wanted to see him seemingly Vic never called to say he was okay. 

Aaron and Adam sat at a small table. 

"How's Liv and your Mum?" Adam asked. 

"Err,  good.." Aaron lied. He actually didn't know how they were but presumed they were good.. 

"You did go didn't you?" Adam questioned seeing the nerves in Aaron when he asked.

"Yeah." Aaron lied again.

"Mate--" Adam began but his phone ringing interrupted him..

"Its Vic." He muttered a little shocked.. a lot shocked really. He'd not gotten a call from Victoria in a while..! He was kind of happy and curious about it but his mood took a turn when he heard the panic In her voice and when he heard her crying.

"Vic! Please--.. what? No, no, no. Tell me your joking... He's-- oh my god." He said, his voice breaking. 

Aaron didn't know if he should ask or not but before he could adam was running out the door so he followed him. 

"What the..." Aaron muttered as he stood at the top of the driveway of the Mill. He stared at the disaster. Aaron and Adam sprinted down to Victoria and Debbie,

"What happened?" Adam asked. 

"I-I don't know. Robert left the pub in a drunken state, bought more drink in Davids shop and then.. then I rand Aaron to you know ask what to do with Rob and then I come to check on him like you said and the place is up in flames!" Victoria explained.

Aaron needed someone to punch him right now so he knew he wasn't dreaming. Was Robert really in there?

"Roberts.. in there?" Aaron asked but really just saying the words for himself to come to terms with.

Adam and Debbie leaped on Aaron to hold him back when he tried to bolt for the house.

"Let me go!" Aaron shouted but neither Debbie or Adam would listen and kept a tight grip on him. 

 

____

 

Robert could feel the fire on him. Especially his feet but he didn't care. He didn't care if he didn't get out. 

"What about Vic and Dianne?" A voice in his head said.

"They're better off without me.." Robert thought. 

He kept looking at the happiness on their faces. The surprise wedding was the best day of Roberts life. He'd never wished a day to last for ever as much as he wished that one would. 

"I never thought I'd have this with anyone." Aaron told him that day. Their first kiss, their hotel get aways, killing Katie,  Andy standing on the edge of a cliff, ruining Chrissie,  holding a gun to Aaron's head at the lodge, Aaron trying to kill paddy, trying to kill Chas, getting shot, Aaron in court for being accused of shooting Robert, Aaron's abuse story, court, supporting Aaron, getting back on with Aaron, having a little family with Liv, moving in together, the big crash, nearly loosing Aaron in hospital, the proposal, the wedding, the mill, Rebecca, the baby.. it all flashed infront of his eyes. 

"Robert!?" He heard someone shouting. 

It sounded like Aaron.. now Robert knew he was definately loosing it because aaron was in Dublin. Then he heard it again...

"ROBERT!?" 

He jumped off the couch. Shaking the flames off the end of his pants. Roberts heart stopped beating when he saw Aaron standing out there.

"Aaron?" He called. 

Everyone out there sighed of relief seeing him. They thought he was a gonner already. Thankfully not.

"Robert.. find a way out!" Aaron shouted.

"Why?" Robert yelled back.

Everyone was shocked..

"So you don't get burnt alive in there!" Adam added.

"What's the point of living if you've nothing to live for?" Robert asked them, shouting to them. 

Only now did they realise how bad things were for Robert. He was going to let himself die in there because he'd messed up everything important to him. They'd just told him it was his fault and to stop being sad and depressed about it. Victoria regretted letting him go home alone with cans of beer. 12 of them that is.

"Rob, don't say that..!" Aaron demanded, tears filling his eyes. 

Robert stood by the window sobbing. The tears wouldn't stop flowing..

"I'm sorry I ruined your house." Robert randomly said.

"OUR house." Aaron corrected him.

That melted hearts but didn't phase Robert.

"Robert, climb out a window now! The fire brigaid will be here any minute now." Debbie shouted, re-tightening her grip on Aaron.

"I'm really sorry, Aaron, for everything.." Robert cried.

"I know, please just come out now. Quick." Aaron wailed at him.

The fire was suddenly on Roberts back and legs.

"Ow!" He roared, trying to pat thd flames off himself but couldn't quite reach, "OW! AH!" 

"Robert!" Aaron yelled trying to wriggle outta Adam and Debbie's grip. Seeing Robert in so much pain hurt him too and he needed to get to him and help.

Robert was in agony but things got worse when a piece of the roof fell on top of him, hitting his head, knocking him out. Blood was pouring from his head.

"ROB!" Victoria helped running towards the house as did Aaron, finially breaking free, Adam followed too but Debbie stayed as the fire brigaid appeared then. If they'd been there seconds earlier..

Adam kicked in the front door. The flames instantly hitting him in the face. Why didn't he do this sooner? The 3 rushed through, getting viciously burnt but they didn't care. 

Victoria couldn't console herself when she saw him, the blood and the fire upon him. Aaron took off his coat and used it to put out the fire that was on Robert. He saw Roberts clothes were kinda melted into his skin.. it must be 3rd degree burns.. He and Adam picked Robert up. Something fell out of Roberts hand.. 

Aaron broke into more tears as he bent and picked up their wedding picture from the ground. He put it in his pocket and gently kissed Roberts head. 

"Rob please.." he muttered. 

Seconds after they were out, all the glass windows exploded, glass flying everywhere. The 4 dived to the ground. Paramedics rushed over to them. 

Aaron kept coughing. He couldn't catch his breath. His chest felt tight. He prayed Robert would be okay.. but he wasn't sure he would be. Aaron lid on the ground alongside Adam and he cried and cried. The tears kept flowing and there seemed no end to them. 

Things happened way too fast next thing he knows he's comforting Robert in the back of an ambulance on the way to hospital, the sound of Roberts machines going off, alerting that there was no heartbeat ringing aloud. 

"Please Robert, don't leave me." Aaron muttered, rubbing his hand as the paramedics tried to stabilise him but to no avail. 

Next thing he knows, he's sat in a waiting room hearing "one two three, clear." coming from Roberts hospital room. Victoria, Adam, Debbie and dianne sat there listening to the doctor is trying to save Robert. It was impossible to listen though. Aaron wanted to cover his ears but he did want to know what was happening.

Doctors came from Roberts room.. "Sugden family?" One called.

"Sugden-Dingle" Aaron added.

TBC??


	3. In the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are on the up for Robert and Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments.

Aaron sat by Roberts bedside willing him to wake up but as the doctor said, he was resting but needed rest to recover from head injury and they'd discuss the burns when Robert woke. It was Roberts legs that got burnt the most but he'd still be able to walk, thankfully.

Robert didn't show any signs of waking up but he'd have loads of time because Aaron wasn't going to leave his side until then. Adam tried to persuade him to go home and rest but Aaron wouldn't have it,

"And If bf wakes up?" Aaron asked.

"He'll have us" Adam smiled.

"But I want to talk to him. I know what to say to him, how to help." Aaron pointed out. Adam agreed.

 

____

 

Aaron fell asleep on the chair beside Roberts bed that night and it wasn't until he heard a nurse shuffling about the room that he woke the next morning. First thing he did was look at Robert who was the same. Sleep that night was the best sleep Aaron had gotten in a while, despite the fact Robert was in hospital, it was comforting just being there beside him. 

"How is he?" Aaron questioned the nurse.

She looked at Robert, "He's doing good. Things could've been worse." 

"Yeah." Aaron muttered. 

He began to imagine what would've happened if he didn't come back to the village or if Adam didn't kick the door down. If he didn't get to him in time.... It hurt so much to think like that but Aaron's mind just took him there.

Diane came in later that day,

"Oh Robert." She mumbled, kidding his head lightly. Aaron concidered leaving to give her a minute but hd didn't want to risk it.

"He looks better than expected." Diane laughed. 

Aaron smiled,

"He looks great."

Diane only chatted to Robert a while, telling him stuff and updates, not that he could hear her or anything but it was comforting for her to talk to him. When Aaron was in hospital, he hated the fact people were talking  to him, it's not even talking to him, it's talking at him. 

As much much as Aaron hated being talked at, he decided to give it a go. He cleared his throat as soon as Diane left.

"I blame myself for this. You wouldn't have been drinking yourself into that state if I'd just forgiven you. I know I love you Rob," Aaron said, "I was just so angry. I wanted you to feel the pain of abandonment, betrayal. I wanted you to understand but I left it go too far." 

He rubbed Roberts hand gently,

"Seeing you in that window, your life hanging there in the balance it made me realise that I loved you no matter what you do or where you do it. I-I lid in bed the other night playing out everything from the first day I saw you. I laughed so much remembering your huge ego and you bring aarogant. That's what I was drawn to, somehow you being confident and cocky was attention catching.." he admitted,

Aaron looked at the man infront of him. How did he manage to let him go?

"I'm sorry Robert. When you wake up, I'm never gonna let you get hurt again, I'm never gonna let you go again. I love you so much." He said, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"I love you too." Robert said suddenly. 

Aaron thought he was imagining it but he looked up and saw Robert smiling at him.

"Rob, your awake!" Aaron exclaimed happily. 

"I have been a while." Smirked Robert.

 

____

 

The doctors came in to check Robert over and examine his burns. They had to pick out some pieces of melted clothing from Roberts back but they was it. 

Robert stayed a week in hospital. The day before he went home he decided he wanted to be honest with Aaron about things going on in his head.

"I thought I'd die just like my Mum.." Robert muttered, playing with the tag around his wrist. He wasn't sure how to properly say how he felt but he'd give it a good try.

"Go on.." Aaron said, feeling curious to where Robert was gonna get to.

"When I woke up and saw the fire.. I didn't care. I would've only cared about getting out if I had to get out to you or if you were in there and I had to get you out. I'm so selfish, Aaron, I was gonna let myself.." he explained but he paused and shut his eyes a second, "Vic would never have forgiven me. You wouldn't have but yet everyone would be better off with mk risk of me wrecking their lives."

Aaron shook his head, the words soaking in, "I wouldn't cope without you. I'm glad you didn't do that.. You muppet, you had me so worried." 

The two smiled at eachother.

"Here," Aaron said reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the picture he found earlier and gave it to Robert, "you forgot this."

Robert smiled at the picture. He couldn't come to terms with how happy they looked. It melted his heart.

"Our wedding day." Mumbled Robert.

Aaron smiled, "Best day of my life." 

____

 

Robert was discharged early next morning and they got a lift home with Victoria. 

"You can come stay with me." She suggested without thinking but when Robert gave her a look she remembered that Rebecca was there, "Actually I think the B&B is comfortable." 

She dropped the boys off there wishing them well. They booked a too and Eric told them how glad he was to see them back together once again.

"Love is rare, finding someone who can love you despite your flaws is rare, finding someone who will protect you and care for you is rare, when you find it never let it go. Yes, there'll be obstacles but imagine if it was a straight road, how boring would that be. You should be who you wanna be.. together." Eric told them.

 

The two boys stood in the driveway of the Mill, staring at the mess that was once a lovely home, their lovely home.

Aaron saw the look of worry and guilt on Roberts face.

He grabbed his hand and held it tight,

"Don't worry about it. We can start again, re-build and make it bigger and better. Maybe your son will come to see it finished?" 

Robert was shocked,

"Maybe he will." He smiled.

"It'll be a brand new start." Aaron added.

"Oh ya, that reminds me." Robert said reaching into his pocket as pulling out Aaron's wedding ring. Aaron held out his hand as Robert slipped on the ring.

"A new start." 

 

The end x


End file.
